


Slip in for a Slipper

by Nexanda



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 18:38:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10973073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nexanda/pseuds/Nexanda
Summary: Geralt retells the wedding he went to with Shani to his partner Yennefer.





	Slip in for a Slipper

“Did I ever tell you about this wedding that Shani invited me to?” His tales of before his retirement in the hills of the Toussant vineyard often came up in the at the dinner table. 

Yennefer took a moment with a thoughtful frown before shaking her head as she cut dainty into the piece of meat she had in front of her as she mused. “No, now that you mention it I am sure you have not. Do go one” She continued as she took a bite from her fork as she looked over him with a pleasant smile on her delicate features. 

“I don’t quite recall the whole evening but there was one thing that stood out among them all. If by chance we ever got invited to one” He stated as he leaned back to sit at his wine have already eaten his meal. “It was called ‘Slip in for a Slipper’ if I recall correctly. It’s where a fair maiden-” He gave a quick snort to that which Yennefer was sure to pick up on later if her raised eyebrow was anything to go by. “Such as yourself tosses in a shoe or slipper of some kind into this mucky river of some kind and fish it out.” he slowly nodded as he went though the story. 

Now when it got to this point Yennefer stayed quiet knowing it was best to hear the full story first and ask any possible questions later as they may be answered. 

“While this woman was explaining it to me, the male that was on the side with her decided to comment on the ears I was forced to wear at the time; saying I must have some other horse’s parts in my trousers because of the mutation, but I have to say I don’t think he was wrong.” He then looked up to smirk as he glanced to a very pink cheek’d Yen. Still that was only the start of the story. 

“So I questioned what I would have gotten if I got the shoe for the fair maiden, which the woman replied with. ‘She’ll be pleased and handy I think… Not quite sure to be honest. Though I did find it strange when I wasn’t even going to get a kiss on the cheek! I mean I get wet and all I get is a thanks? I mean I wouldn’t mind doing so at the time but a little something would have been nice… Still I thought it would be best to join in on the fun.” He smirked at that as Yen had put her knife and fork down. 

“Don’t stop on my account, do, please. continue. “ She stated as she gracefully lifted her wine and took a sip, made from his own grapes. 

“So I proceeded to undress, I have to say it was mighty cold just in my shorts that night. Though the lake was far colder than I imagined, and so Shani threw her shoe into the lake and I proceeded to get it… Along with the other shoes in the lake. I thought I might as well seeing I was down there after all. Murky as anything though if it weren’t for my senses I probably wouldn’t have seen jack shit down there.” He took another from his wine as he leaned back more into his seat. 

“When I rose back to the surface Shani greeted me rather sourly… I don’t know why maybe because her shoe got wet but I got it. But I think she wasn’t happy with the fact that i brought all the other shoes up with me too. Yet still I don’t know why this came out of my mouth, honestly I’m a bit embarrassed that it did but what I said was. ‘Always to do a bit more and gain naught by it, than to do too little and face regret’ Which in some respects I do agree but a witcher saying he’ll do more for nothing? Stupid if I say so.” He grumbled and shook his head before leaning forward but his elbows off the table like Yen had taught him so. 

“But still that’s not all” He continued. “I continued with. ‘For instance, I could approach the owner of any one of the slippers I had; she will lift up her skirt and bend over to slip it on”

With that Yen raised a suspicious eyebrow. There was still something missing that he hadn’t told her yet that much she was sure of because it was very much unlike him to say or do such things. 

“Now extend your supple leg and let me slide it in - that is, on” He shook his head at that. “I can’t believe I let the ghost take over my body. I remember just sitting back and watching as all these stupid things came out of my mouth but yet wasn’t really me” He chuckled sourly at that. 

“Ahh I see, so what is the point of this story?” She questioned as she got up to pour herself another glass of wine. 

“The point is would you ever throw a shoe into the river to have me fetch it back?” He asked leaning back into his seat slouching. 

“No” She stated with a simple smile to which he frowned. “Because I don’t need a dog for partner, plus my shoe would be ruined, do you know how much they cost to get the heel repaired? I’m not having them be damaged in some filthy lake… I would just talk what I want without the hassle” She smirked before getting up and making her way outside to watch the sunset that evening. 

Giving off a chuckle and a shake of his head he happily followed her already her little obedient little wolf.

**Author's Note:**

> Can you telll i'm not good with titles? Haha Well I wrote this on a whim, thinking about doing something else Witcher related but we shall see <3


End file.
